


Haikyuu x F&M Reader One-Shots

by kokokomaeda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, degrading, fem reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokomaeda/pseuds/kokokomaeda
Summary: Various Haikyuu x Fem and Male Reader oneshots. Yes, I take suggestions so please leave them!
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kenma Kozume/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Needy Sugaru x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This one contains NSFW!  
> This was suggested by my lovely friend Oskar.  
> Please read at your own discretion <3  
> Suggestions in comments please <3

Because your parents were gone 80% of the time, you and your lovely boyfriend, Suguru, spent almost every night with each other. You let Suguru come over after his Friday volleyball practice, and he made himself at home. You were already cooking dinner, making sesame chicken and white rice for your boyfriend. 

Suguru took his shoes off at your front door area, smiling as he heard you cooking in the kitchen. He calmly took his messenger bag and volleyball bag off his shoulders and set them down at the entrance to the kitchen, then moving to come hug you from behind and nuzzle his face into the crook of your neck. He loved it when you wore your [F/C] apron, his hands immediately sliding underneath it. It kept his hands nice and cozy between your body heat and an extra layer.

“Baby,” he dragged out, feeling you lean back and chuckle softly. “Hi, baby,” you turned your head just enough to kiss the top of Suguru’s head. 

You whined faintly as your boyfriend pulled away, but felt warm again as he kissed your cheek. “I’m going to go shower, okay, baby?” He said softly close to your ear, your cheeks heating up just enough for Suguru to smirk. He left the kitchen quietly, grabbing his bags on the way, and headed to your upstairs bathroom. He set his bags down at the entrance to your room before turning around and going into the bathroom across the hall. He quickly undressed himself and turned the shower on and cleaned himself up. 

You finished cooking a few minutes before Suguru met you downstairs in only a pair of your favorite sweatpants, which you thought was super hot and super cute at the same time. You went ahead and made him a plate of chicken and a bowl of rice, and a glass of water, and a glass with just ice just in case he wanted something else to drink. You were untying your apron as he sat down, and you sliding your [F/C] apron over your head and laying it over your chair before sitting down next to Suguru. He placed his hand on your thigh and leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, whispering a “thank you” against them. This made you shiver, and Suguru knew that. He moved away slowly, turning forward and picked up his favorite pair of silver and green metal chopsticks and starting to dig in.

Sugaru finished his meal at the a little after you did because you had a smaller plate than he did. You knew how big of a stomach he had after practice so you put just the right amount of food in front of him. He hummed in delight, washing down his last bite with the last bit of water he had. He looked over at you and caught you staring at him with gleaming eyes, which caused him to smirk softly.

"Thank you so much, baby," he moved to place a gentle kiss on your lips, pulling away only a few centimeters, "It tasted great." He moved to kiss you again, holding his lips there longer than his previous kiss. He hummed softly, pulling away slightly again, and whispered against your lips with warm breath, "But it definitely doesn't taste as good as you do." He smirked softly, pulling away as he watched your face heat up.

You swallowed softly, looking at the plates to distract yourself. "L-let me clean these dishes up," you mumbled, standing up and stacking your plates and bowls and bringing them to the kitchen to wash them in the sink. Suguru followed behind a few seconds after, grabbing the glasses that were left on the table. He set them next to the sink for you to get to in a bit. Meanwhile, he wrapped his arms around you and placed his hands on your tummy, his face nuzzling into the crook of you neck again. He hummed softly, loving how warm you felt. “Baby,” he whined softly, shifting to where his body was pressed right up onto your back, your ass fitting nicely into his hips. This made him push you into him more as if you both could get any closer. “Be patient, Dai~,” you said as you finally made it to the cups to wash out. It took you no more than a minute to finish everything and put them on the drying rack.

“[Y/N],” he dragged on as you took his hands into yours and pried then away so you had room to turn around and properly hold him. You felt his dominant presence overwhelm you as he held you closely, humming softly as he trailed soft kisses across your cheek and to your lips. He kisses you softly, pulling away after a few seconds. He wanted to kiss you so much your lips would he all glossy and plump, and he could see them around his dick. That made him twitch under his sweatpants— well, your sweatpants. Your thigh was pressed right between his legs in an innocent manner and he didn’t even notice til now. He bit his lip softly as he looked into your eyes, letting go of his bottom lip when he started moving in for another kiss. You kissed him back, humming softly. When your lips moved against each other, you took this chance to lick at his bottom lip and to slide your tongue in his mouth. This got a pleased hum of encouragement from him.

You pulled away a few seconds later, needing time to breathe properly. You found your hands trailing from his back to his waist, then his front. Your hands started traveling all over his shirtless torso, your eyes only gliding up to his face a few times, and those few times you noticed his face was heated and his eyes were glossed over in lust. He needed you, and you definitely knew that from how touchy he’s been. You smirked softly, pushing him away gently. You looked up into his eyes, biting at your lip in a teasing manner before saying, “Let’s go to to my bedroom, that thing you ordered came in, babe.” His eyes lit up, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

You both ended up in your bedroom, stumbling to the bed as Suguru kept touching and kissing you whenever he could along the way. He spotted the package laying on the bed, his hands immediately on it and ripping it open. It was a silk rope he planned to use on you, hoping it would provide a much more comfortable experience. The other ropes you’ve used all left rope burn or were itchy, and just not sexy on you. Sugaru immediately took the packaging off of the rope and threw the parcel and packaging to the ground. He tossed the rope on the bed as he moved to you again, his hands immediately on you waist and bringing you closer. He kissed you desperately, his hands sliding to your ass as he kneaded it.

You let out a soft moan into his mouth, which cause Sugaru to shift his legs and move one between yours to tease you. He moved his thigh so it ground against your crotch, another moan spilling into your boyfriend’s mouth. He pulled his lips away, examining your face. You were a blushing mess already, Sugaru’s kisses always getting you riled up even if he didn’t do much.

His lips latched onto your neck and sucked and bit softly as he push you down to the bed, his hands immediately sliding under your shirt. Suguru caressed your check softly, his hands finally making their way to rest on your hips and grip softly.

"S-Suguru, more," you whined softly, your hands moving to lay on his back and slowly moving up his back and resting on his shoulders. You finger tips lightly dug into his muscles. You shivered and gripped at his shoulder as he pressed his knee between your legs. You ground your hips up a few times before he pulled his leg away, and his head moving back to admire the mark he left on you.

"Shit, [Y/N], you look so good," he lifted his hands, bringing the hem of your shirt with them. "Sit up, baby, let me undress you."

"Mhm- Y-Yes, sir," you mumbled out, helping him take your shirt off before laying back down. He threw your shirt to the side, and started to tug at the hem of your pants as you lifted your hips up so he could swiftly take off your underwear as well. This surprised you, and you whimpered and covered yourself from the shock of cold air and how fast he went just then. Suguru hummed in delight as he grabbed your wrists and moved them above your head, looking you up and down just like you were a full course meal. He leaned down and left kisses all around your collarbone and chest, trailing them up to kiss your lips. He deepened the kiss eventually and felt your hips rolling up in hopes of finding friction against anything. Suguru placed his hands on your hips and gripped, pulling his face away from yours.

"Stay still, sweetheart," he whispered against your lips before fully pulling away. He moved his body away and grabbed the rope that was nearby. "Baby, can you roll over on your tummy for me?" He asked, unrolling the rope from the bundle it was in. You nodded and hummed, rolling over while moving your hands behind your back. He chuckled, "Good boy," taking the middle of the rope and working his magic to bind your wrist and forearms together. He was proud of his final product, unconsciously running his hands up and down your lower back and ass. He couldn't keep his hands off of you, and he wanted to be touching you in every possible way he could. He gave a light smack to your ass with one hand, watching as it bounced lightly under him. He hummed again, moving away to grab the bottle of lube that was laying on your nightstand, and grabbing a condom from the drawer while he was at it.

You whined, wiggling your hips in an attempt to relieve yourself. Your cock was straining against the bed, and you didn't want to wait any longer for Suguru. He bit his lip as he watched you wiggle your body for him. He was confident in himself knowing that he and only he could get you like this. "Lift your hips up baby," he politely ordered, tapping your hips just as an excuse to touch you. You complied and adjusted yourself by bringing your knees further apart and forward so your ass was in the air. You showed off every vulnerable part of yourself to your love, the person you trusted the most. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some directly onto your heat, watching you shiver at the temperature difference of the substance to your skin. Suguru put some on his fingers just in case before closing and tossing the bottle aside.

Suguru teased your entrance by rubbing it with his middle finger. He enjoyed watching you press against his finger, and he really loved watching you fuck yourself on his cock. The thought of it made him twitch in his pants. Suguru slowly slid his finger into you, feeling your wall of muscles basically suck his finger in. "Oh, fuck, baby," he sighed, leaning over so he would whisper, "You're so tight for daddy. It's almost as if every time I fuck your cute hole, you get tighter for me." You whined softly, closing your eyes in pleasure as you pushed against him so he was knuckle deep in you.

Time passed by slowly, and after what felt like weeks, he was finally done fucking you with his two fingers. You whined as he pulled out, panting softly from the uncomfortable position. "S-Suguru.. Turn me over, please," you mumbled, looking at him from the corner of your eyes. He blushed softly, nodding, "Of course, baby." He grabbed your hips and lifted them, gently turning you onto your back. "Is that better, [Y/N]?" He said, leaning down to kiss your cheek. Once you nodded, he went to reach for the condom he accidentally tossed to the side. He set it on your stomach so he could slide off the bed and take his pants off. His cock sprung free, and it made your mouth water. You loved being filled with your boyfriend, you adored it when he filled you up as much as he could. You bit at your lip as you watched him crawl back onto the bed, grabbing the condom and tearing open the wrapper. He rolled the latex onto his length, looking down at you and how tasty you looked to him. Suguru aligned himself with you and rubbed soft circles into your hips with his thumbs.

"Are you ready baby?" He said, leaning down to kiss at your jaw softly. You nodded and whined, wiggling your hips again. "Yes, please, Suguru," you said, watching him move his face in front of you, "Please take me... Daddy." He smirked and kissed your lips as he slowly pushed into you. You broke the kiss when you let out a soft moan, your eyes closing as you felt your boyfriend push into you until his hips were flush against you ass. Suguru started to kiss you again, finally starting to thrust shallowly as he slid his tongue into your mouth. You truly appreciated how gentle he was being tonight, but he could definitely go a little harder. You broke the kiss again to let out a few moans, swallowing your saliva before looking him in the eyes. "Please.. P-Please go harder, Suguru," he nodded and smirked down at you as he started to put a bit more power behind his thrusts. Your moans got a bit louder, and got rapid and uneven. Suguru knew those sounds by heart, and they made his heart swell with joy. He leaned down to your ear, whispering in soft pants and groans, "You gonna cum? You gonna squeeze around daddy when you do it?" You nodded, moaning out as he started to move a bit faster, almost in a teasing way. "Cum for me, baby. You've been so good," he panted, "So, so good for me." He kissed the side of your cheek as he felt you practically suck him in again.

"Oh my gosh, Suguru!" You moaned out as he started to slam into you, the head of his cock rubbing against your prostate as you came. Your body shook against him, your arms tensing and reminding you that they were tied behind your back. You felt so full in that moment, small moans and pants still filling the room as you where being fucked down from your high. You could tell Suguru was on the edge, his thrust becoming uneven and almost animal-like. He slammed into you, gripping your hips as you felt his cock twitch inside of you. He filled the end of the condom with his cum, panting heavily as he slowly lifted his head from the side of your head. He slowly slid his hips away and his now half-hard cock slid out of you. Suguru took the condom off, tied it, and laid it to the side. He was slowly catching his breath, looking down at you and smiling.

"Turn over, sweetheart, let me untie you," he said, stepping back to give you room to flip yourself over. He started working at the silk rope, humming to himself when he finally untied your arms. There were dents left in your skin from how much you moved around, but no rope burn or any form of injury, so he was happy with his purchase and work. He leaned down and kissed your shoulder.

"Shower," you mumbled, feeling your boyfriend shift as he chuckled softly. "Of course, [Y/N]. Let me go start the shower for you," he spoke softly before leaving to toss out the condom and start the shower so it would warm up to your liking.

Tonight was a perfect night.


	2. Iwaizumi x Reader x Oikawa - Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you just turned 21 and you and your boyfriends decide to go to a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi please dont forget to leave requests :)

You spent the morning with your boyfriends, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru, who had made you a birthday breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and toast. You loved it when they cooked for you. They've been best friends forever, and their skills of working together were outstanding. You had filled yourself up happily before leaving to take a shower and relax for a little bit of the day. Oikawa gave you a gentle kiss on your lips after you stood up, watching Iwaizumi wrap his arms around you. 

You giggled softly and Iwaizumi nuzzled you, humming contently, "Let me go shower, boys. I'll be right out, okay?" Oikawa gave you another kiss before moving away, watching Iwaizumi reluctantly let go of you. You and your boyfriends had planned to go to a friend's party tonight, to celebrate your twenty-first birthday, and to celebrate passing your exams. You guys were going to drink a lot tonight, which was the plan from the start. You grinned softly at Oikawa, before turning to give Iwaizumi a soft kiss on his lips. He gave you a soft kiss on your cheek in return as you began to walk down the hall to go to your shared bedroom. It was quite big, honestly. You had all luckily found a two-bedroom-two-bathroom house to rent. One of the bedroom's was large, and the bathroom and closet connecting to it was big also. 

As your clothes fell to the floor after stripping, you sighed. You were quite excited for tonight, but nervous at the same time. You had drank in your life before, but nothing more than a glass of wine. You walked over to the shower, avoiding looking at yourself in the mirror, and turned the shower on to just the right temperature. After a few seconds, you stepped in and stood under the water for a minute before starting to wash yourself.

After about fifteen minutes, you left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your torso, covering just below your womanhood. You looked around the bedroom, wondering if anyone was there. They weren't, so you just assumed they were watching the TV in the living room. You walked to your dresser, sliding out a drawer of underwear and bras and picked out a matching, soft blue pair of lace panties and bra. You smiled to yourself, knowing that this was Iwaizumi and Oikawa's favorite set. You closed your underwear drawer, only to pull open the one below it. You grabbed one of your sleep shirts, which was just one of Iwaizumi's shirts you stole. You grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and slipped them on. You didn't feel like sitting around in your dress for six hours. 

When you finished dressing, you grabbed your phone and left the bedroom, going to join the boys on the large couch in the family room. Iwaizumi and OIkawa were sitting right beside each other, and you huffed softly which caught their attention. There was no room for you to be squished between them, so you walked over and plopped down on both of them. You wiggled your hips as you got yourself comfortable, sitting on them as if they were a chair, but you were delicate. They both gasped as you landed on them suddenly, but they laughed softly as you nuzzled yourself into them as best as you could. Oikawa put his hand on your thigh and kissed you cheek softly, his thumb rubbing soft circles into you. This action always relaxed you without fail. 

"You look so cute," Iwaizumi whispered into your ear as his hand slid around your waist, and up your chest to rest on one of your breasts. You blushed softly, looking down at his hand. "Can I touch you, please?" He said, nuzzling his face into your neck as he squeezed your boob. You breathed out soft, humming as you thought. "Sure, but don't destroy me," you whispered out as Oikawa started to kiss the other side of your neck. His hand slid to your inner thigh and rubbed soft, gentle circles with his thumb. "You're so soft, baby," he whispered next to your ear before nibbling at the cartilage. Your back arched forward as you felt Oikawa's fingers slowly make their way to your clothed core. 

"Do you know how much we've been thinking about you, Y/N?" Iwaizumi mumbled as his hand slid from your breast to your hips, giving it a soft squeeze. You hummed and shook your head 'no' as a response, which made Iwaizumi grunted softly. He wanted you to move to sit on his lap. You scooted over onto his lap as Oikawa stood up to quickly adjust himself to face you and Iwaizumi. He leaned closely, his hand moving back to your thighs to pry them apart. You willingly opened your legs feeling Oikawa move his fingers along your clothed sex. 

"Take those off, Tooru. I wanna touch her so bad," he said, his hands snaking up your shirt. He pressed you against his chest and slid his hands under your thin bra, his eager hands showing how skilled they were when he started to knead your breasts carefully. Your back arched forward again, your hips raising a little this time as Oikawa slid your shorts off. Three of his fingers pressed flat against your heat and slowly started to rub there, feeling you get wetter by the second. Time passed by fast, your breathing turning into soft moans and pants as they started to touch your bare core and chest. After only a minute of Oikawa finger-fucking you, you came on him. "Again..." Iwaizumi groaned softly, his hips rolling up into your soft ass. 

Oikawa looked at him curiously while you were still panting and whining softly from your high, the feeling of Iwaizumi's hard-on against you turning you on even more. He moved his wet hand to wipe it on your shirt, knowing you were going to change it anyway. He grabbed Iwaizumi's wrists and pulled them away, replacing Iwaizumi's hands. You whined at the short loss of contact, then moaned as you felt Iwaizumi's hands dive between your legs. His fingers worked eagerly at rubbing your clit. He sunk two of his fingers into you, feeling your body shiver as his touch. He fingered you so good, his fingers curling up at just the right place, causing you to whine out. After a few minutes of the two boys playing with you, you reached your peak again, and fell slowly. Iwaizumi nibbled at your neck, whispering how good of a girl you were, as Oikawa moved up to kiss your lips gently. You moved your mouths against each other slowly, trying not to get heated. 

Oikawa hummed contently as he pulled away, "Let's not push her anymore, we don't wanna destroy her before the party tonight. Plus, I don't wanna overdo myself. I mean, have you seen the dress Y/N picked out, Iwa-chan?" You flushed deeply as Iwaizumi helped you pull your underwear and shorts back up. 

"No, I haven't. Why didn't you tell me, Y/N?" He pouted softly as you shook your head. 

"Neither of you were supposed to see it til later!" You also pouted, but Oikawa just chuckled. "I haven't seen it yet, I was just teasing. But after that reaction, I can't wait to see it. I bet you're gonna look so cute, and if it's skimpy then that gives us a reason to be all over you." He whispered the last sentence next to your ear, causing you to shiver. Iwaizumi kissed your neck lovingly before pushing you to move off. 

"We got about two hours until we need to leave, and I know Y/N takes forever to get ready, so let's get dressed," He said as you stood up, him and Oikawa following suit. 

\-----

After an hour and a half, you exited the bathroom in a tight fitting dress that covered just below your ass. It was a deep blue color and the straps were thin, which meant you were either wearing a strapless bra or no bra at all. You had done your makeup in a natural manner, not trying to do too much. You blushed softly, feeling a bit embarrassed now seeing your boyfriends' faces light up. They stood up from their spots on the bed, both of them tucking their phones into the pockets of their pants. Iwaizumi was wearing denim jeans and a long sleeve shirt that enhanced his muscles in just the right ways. Oikawa was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a short sleeve shirt with an unzipped jacket over it.

You put your hands in front of you and held them together, showing you were nervous now seeing all the attention you were getting. They both walked up to you and leaned down to shower you with as many kisses as they could. You giggled softly as you held onto both of them, bringing them closer.

"You look so cute, Y/N," Oikawa said between kisses. "You're ours, got it?" Iwaizumi said as he repeatedly pressed kisses to your temple, causing you to flush red and giggle. "Don't worry, I know, Hajime," You gave them both loving kisses on the lips before taking their hands and leading them out of the room. 

"Let's go ahead and go, yeah?" You questioned, which caused both boys to hum in agreement. Iwaizumi snatched his car keys on the way out. They agree Oikawa wouldn't be drinking as much as them because, surprisingly, he was the best driver out of them. 

\----

They arrived right behind a group of other people, stepping into the large house finding some unfamiliar and familiar faces. Oikawa accidentally bumped shoulders with someone else, and he looked up to apologize, only to realize it was Kuroo Tetsurou, the former Nekoma Volleyball captain. Oikawa smirked softly, giving Kuroo a fist bump before Kuroo's eyes trailed down to you. You were looking around, and you didn't look like you were with Oikawa and Iwaizumi with the way you were standing around. Kuroo's eyes dilated and he smirked and moved himself over to slide behind Oikawa, and stand behind you. His arm wrapped around your should, and you flinched. You gasped softly as his hand trailed from your shoulder to your waist. Iwaizumi's head flicked towards you as soon as he heard you gasp, and he then looked up to meet Kuroo's eyes. You stepped forward, pulling yourself away from Kuroo's soft hold and moved to squish yourself between your boyfriends. Oikawa turned to stare at Kuroo, shaking his head.

"Nice try, but no," Iwaizumi said, his voice low as if he was some feral wolf growling at an unfamiliar face. Kuroo stood up straight and cleared his throat, nodding, and walked away slowly. Oikawa hoped for a nice reunion but that put him on edge. His arm wrapped around your waist defensively and held you close. You, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi continued to walk past people, some random girls trying to come up to your boyfriends. Iwaizumi politely declined them, and him and Oikawa defended you like knights of a queen. You guys finally made it to a set of some foldable, white tables covered in all types of alcohol and plastic cups. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were more experienced with alcohol, so they helped you pick out some things to drink. 

After only two hours of chatting with people from your respective classes and just some random people at the party, you were already pretty woozy. Oikawa watched over you and Iwaizumi as if he was a mother. That thought made you blush, thinking about being the mother of their children was nerve wracking. You were not ready for kids. The party finally reached its limit of attendees and the room got darker, some colorful lights splattering the walls and moving slowly. The music picked up and got to the typical party music, which was just popular songs that were easy to dance to. A song played that is pretty popular right now on TikTok, an app that you enjoy quite a lot and you spend most of your time on it when you're on your phone. 

Iwaizumi was behind you, leaning against the wall to keep himself grounded. He looked down as you started to dance a little, watching your upper body lean forward slightly and causing you to rut your ass out. You were a few centimetres away, but Iwaizumi could basically feel you shaking your hips against him. He bit at his lip, standing up a bit more than he was and pushed himself off the wall. You noticed everyone was minding their own business or doing the same things you were doing, so you felt no embarrassment. You were too drunk to even think about that right now anyway. You felt Iwaizumi's strong hands grip your hips as you continued to roll your hips against him. Your back curved in all the right ways, even Oikawa couldn't take his eyes off of you. He didn't want to get on you like that right now, so he had to bite his lip and look away slowly. Little did they know, you practiced these dances in your alone time. You were waiting to unleash your secret power on them, and it was definitely effective. Your dress slowly rid up as you moved against Iwaizumi, and this helped you feel him- his heat better. Iwaizumi moved his hands down to your ass and gave it a good squeeze before pulling your dress down and pulling you to stand up straight. 

"We need to go home, sweetie," he whispered next to your ear, then stood up straight and pulled Oikawa close. He looked at Oikawa, who smirked at him. Iwaizumi's eyes were softer than usual but his pupils were blown wide. His cheeks were flushed, especially after he whispered to Oikawa about how wet you were. He had a slight streak on his pants from you grinding against him, so he easily made you walk in front of him and made Oikawa lead the both of you outside and to the car. He helped you and Iwaizumi into the backseat, making sure you guys were comfortable. Oikawa shut the door and walked to the driver's side and got in, buckling up and turning the car on. He turned the radio down to only three bars so he can listen to you whimper and moan in the back. Iwaizumi was all over you, placing soft kisses up and down your neck and collarbones. Oikawa focused the best he could as he drove you all to y'all's home. 

It was only a ten minute drive, thankfully, but the tightness in both Oikawa and Iwaizumi's pants made that ten minutes turn into ten hours. You all rushed inside, not even making it to the room before you tried to pry off their clothes. Once you all made it to the bed room, Oikawa picked you up and laid you on the bed, his shirt immediately coming off as Iwaizumi was undoing his pants and losing his shirt. He was only wearing boxers now. He came up behind you and sat you up so they could undress you. 

Once they took off the dress, Oikawa tossed it away somewhere. His hands immediately traveled up your stomach, greedily finding your boobs and kneading at the soft flesh. You luckily decided on no bra with your dress since it already had fabric in the breast area to give the extra layer of protection. You moaned softly, feeling Iwaizumi hold you waist as he left marks all over your shoulders. "Fuck, baby," Oikawa hummed softly as he pressed kisses all over your chest. His lips finally latched onto one of your nipples and he kissed at it softly and licked, biting gently. He respected that you were sensitive there and didn't want to hurt you. Your other nipple was being toyed with by his fingers, causing you to shudder and whine. 

"Please, ride me, Y/N," Iwaizumi said softly, pressing his clothed and aching dick against your back. "I wanna feel you move your hips on me the way you did earlier," he hummed and gripped your waist to attempt to pull you onto him. Oikawa reluctantly pulled away from you to let you move onto Iwaizumi. You turned around before straddling Iwaizumi's lap, your hips instinctively grinding down against him. He groaned softly, his hands on your hips to encourage you to do that again. 

Oikawa was behind you again, now only in his boxers. He had grabbed a few condoms, not feeling like peeling away the two they think they need. He was hungry for you. He tossed the packets down next to Iwaizumi, his hands immediately moving to your his as soon as they were free. "Take these off for us, baby girl," he said, tugging at the waistband desperately. You were wearing similar panties as you had earlier in the day, just a deep blue and they were definitely thinner, so your slick coated Iwaizumi's boxers easier. You nodded and wiggled your hips as Oikawa helped you out of them. You lifted your legs one at a time so they would be fully off. You sat back down, your hips slightly grinding down again. Iwaizumi groaned. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard if you keep doing that, Y/N," breathed out Iwaizumi.

After some more fumbling, all three of you were completely naked. Oikawa leaned forward, pressing his hard cock against your ass. "How do you want us, princess?" You shrugged, your hips wiggling. You were soaking wet, and Oikawa could see your slick glistening in the warm light of the room. "Do you want us both here, princess? You wanna ride both of us?" He whispered again, his fingers trailing the outline of your heat. His fingers rubbed small circles up your heat until he met your clit, and your body shook. 

"Yes.. Yes, please, Tooru, Hajime. Please fill me up. I need you guys to fill me," you begged, slurring your words in the slightest. You were drunk from drinking and from arousal. Iwaizumi hurriedly tore a condom packet from the long pack of them. He tore it open, fumbling with it til he slid it over his dick fully. You sunk down onto him as soon as his hand moved away. You moaned out, your head leaning back and your body shuddering. Iwaizumi groaned, his hands flying to your hips and squeezing them. "Tight," he mumbled to himself and rutted his hips against yours. You whined out as you felt Oikawa's hands trail up your body. You felt so full right now, but you knew you could take more. You wanted to take more.

Your hips lifted up, bringing Iwaizumi's cock to only be covered at his head by your heat. Oikawa positioned himself after rolling on a condom and pressed his tip against your pussy and Iwaizumi's cock. He slowly slid in, his hands moving to your thighs to rub gentle circles into the flesh. Once his head was flush against Iwaizumi's, you pushed your hips down to slowly envelope both of them. You moaned out, your eyes widening as your body shuddered. "H-Holy fuck, holy-... fuck," you breathed out slowly as you got stretched by your boyfriends. This wasn't something new, but you haven't felt this sting in a while.

All three of you sat there for a minute, the boys enjoying feeling your warmth squeeze slightly whenever your hips twitched. You finally lifted up your hips before sliding down again. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with glazed eyes. He wanted to fuck you, and he could tell Iwaizumi wanted to as well. When you went back up only to sink down for a second time, they both started to move inside you slowly. You let out a long whine, feeling them fill you up again and again. Over the course of the next few minutes, they were fucking into you at a synchronized pace. Your moans were filling the room, along with the sound of you slick pussy being stretched and fucked. You barely lasted another minute before reaching your peak. You tightened around both of them, hearing grunts from both of them as they didn't falter their thrusts. You continued to take their cocks, even though you faded out of reality for a few seconds when coming down from your high. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi quickly started to build you up again, which caused you to let out soft pants of their names. It was music to their ears, and it was almost as if they were sharing thoughts because both of them started to get rougher. Oikawa's grip on your thighs tightened as Iwaizumi's grip on your hips was leaving marks. 

"Princess, please," Oikawa grunted out, his head leaning towards your shoulder, "Please cum for us again. I know you can, you're such a good girl. Cum for us again." He was teetering on the edge, but wanted to feel you tighten up once more before releasing himself. His cock was twitching against your tight walls and Iwaizumi's cock. Iwaizumi was right behind Oikawa, knowing if you reached that peak once more, he would follow. And eventually, you did. You hit hard, feeling your slick coat the cocks inside of you more as you squeezed them together. You let out a loud, breathless moan, and small 'Tooru's and 'Hajime's fell from your lips as you fell down from that cloud you sat so high on. Both men had suddenly stopped deep inside of you, finally reaching that same pleasure you did. As soon as their grip loosened, you fell on top of Iwaizumi, causing Oikawa's now softening dick to slip out of you. Your hips shifted up to help Iwaizumi slip from you. You were panting hard, letting Oikawa fall beside you and y'all's boyfriend. He brought you down beside him so you could be sandwiched between the two, muscular men again. 

All of you laid there for who knows how long, but it was definitely a great moment. You all felt worn out, but you all felt great. You felt very sore, your body shivering every time you tried to turn. You eventually mumbled "bath" which caused Oikawa to slowly sit up. He looked at you with a soft grin, then gave that same grin to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gave a lazy grin in return, his mind still trying to catch up with what had happened in the past few hours. You laid still, waiting for Oikawa to come back and help you and Iwaizumi to the large, shared bathtub. 

You all took a nice, warm bubble bath that night, staying in there and washing each other. You relaxed against the sides of the tub until the water started to get colder. You were all content with what happened tonight. The last thing you remembered before dozing off was getting kisses from both boys and telling you one last "happy birthday" of the day.


End file.
